Miffa
"I had to watch myself become a monster and be powerless to stop that. I've got a few hours at least to make it right, let me be your companion!" Miffa is a robot whom was created by Onochiri, a well-known robotics expert whom was aiming to ressurect his deceased wife of the same name. Appearance Miffa's previous hairstyle has been replicated onto the robotic body along with her facial structure and body type. Her eyes contain a power symbol inside and her cheeks have some metal patches to protect her facial wiring. Her naked body consists of a skin-like white texture with metal pieces that act like armour. This also applies to her leg and feet, covering her bottom and top in metal shielding. She has no genitals so to speak of and no organs inside her body either which are all replaced with robotic components that are very similar to human organs. Personality Unless her Personality Subroutine is activated, she cannot simulate any emotions of any kind. However, upon activation, she will act as she did when she was alive which consisted of a warm and gentle personality with a stroke of fierceness and a stubborn nature. Aside from this, she will act as a usual robot until her Personality Subroutine is acitvated. Early Life Miffa was a loyal and loving wife to her husband, Onochiri, during her time of living and was a very skilled fighter in multiple tournaments. It is there that these two met and eventually got married before she fell ill to a deadly disease which had took hold of her and eventually took her life. Her soul was unfortunately caught in a packet of Lust Energy released by Calypso's sudden death and thus her soul was stuck outside of their home. One night, Onochiri took Miffa to bury her when he happened to notice her soul lingering around aimlessly. Ecstatic, he took her soul in containment and scurried to work on a body for her to continue her life in. After he had put the soul in a special container inside the robotic body, which allowed her soul to power the robotic body and thus Miffa had been revived in a robotic body. At first, she acted as any other robot would and obeyed every command given but Onochiri tried her Personality Subroutine which caused her to act as her prior self. 12 hours had passed before she returned to her robotic state, it was there he realized that the Personality Subroutine needed 12 hours to recharge to keep her soul from perishing which almost drove him insane. Dragon Ball Omniverse Battle Part 2: Hybrid Hell Over 6 months had passed since Miffa's creation, her Personality Subroutine was beginning to merge with her Static state but in a negative manner. Her negative emotions were fusing with her battle mode every time the Personality Subroutine was activated. Eventually, she encountered a lethal error and mercilessly killed Onochiri with a ki blade. The soul inside this robotic body was forced to watch her own husbands murder by her own robotic hands and couldn't do anything to stop it. After killing Onochiri, her robotic body began to go on a mass killing spree which totaled up to around 40 people dead and 20 more people critically injured. She then encountered Spears and her friends and went to kill her. However, Spears managed to defend against Miffa and held her off while her friends scrambled away to safety. After stabbing Spears in her stomach, she was near killing her before Spears punched into her cheek which disabled her optics and essentially blinded her which allowed Spears to deactivate her by force. Arizona tweaked the deactivated Miffa and fixed her to return as she was. Her Personality Subroutine was fixed and would only fuse with the Static mode to effect her battle mood. This has been shown during a tag team match of her and Spears in which she constantly had a grin on her face while dominating the gang member in battle. After being fixed, she explained what had happened for her to murder and maim so many people and how she needed someone to monitor her in the event she returns to her homicidal ways. This causes her to become an ally to Spears as she accompanies her through the path of defeating the corrupt figures of the Earth.